Serenia
Introduction serenia is a country that was created by moonlightwolf15, her country is located in between australia and new zealand. her human name is Kaitlyn-Amethyst.Water lily. (a/n: i used bases and edited them, i do not own the bases, moonlightwolf15 owns serenia. i only own the head shot of serenia, the flag of serenia and the map location of sereria) History serenia was discoverd by brittainia in 1460 but was not named until one of scotlands men, sir barneby clayworth had done so.Serenia herself was found by the personification of scotland when he was physically 12, since her country wasn't populated for 330 years she is only 150 years old. while her country wasn't populated she was in a deep sleep her brothers were unable to look after her and came to the only option of leaving her in italy, but in 1601 she had awoken and was not aware of where she was, in reality she was a 15 year old girl who wished her favourite cartoon hetalia was real and got her wish now she was a 15 year old girl with a 4 year olds body, austria found Serenia and took her in on the condition she was to be his maid, when Serenia got to his house she met Chibitalia then she met hungary who gave her a dress similar to chibitalias, later that day she met the holy roman empire. she tried her to warn holy rome about his death but he brushed it off and ignored her warning and his fate was sealed with that one choice, during world war two, her country was bomber by switzerland, when she went to confront its personification she showed her streanght ending the invasion of her land, on the same day she became a member of the allies. Serenia had lived through many hard ships of her land such as famin, floods, earthquaks, wild fires ect, but one day on the 1st of september 1981 there was a battle between the 2p's and the 1p's. Serenia had fought her 2p but could not bring herself to kill, in the end Serenia died saving her 2p, and returned to her world finding that it was the same as when she left. she never forgot the friends she made or the enimes either but what she did forget was how she ended up there in the first place. Appearence she has the appearence of a 15 year old girl when she is 150 years old but if you count the years she was asleep she's 480 years old, she's very busty for her age and almost the same height as Italy only a 1 cm diffrence. Personality Serenia is a very nice girl who does her best to look after her friends and help other, however if you hurt her friends and/or family watch out she goes into deadly mode. she cares for younger nations like a mother and respects her elders and boss, if she has to fight she can back anyone who is her friend up to the best fo her abilities. Relationships Brittania: Brittania is Serenia's mother, Serenia bearly remembers her mother because brittania died while Serenia was still a baby. Atlantis: Atlantis is Serenia's best and closest friend, Atlantis and Serenia meet when Serenia went on a trip around the world and when Serenia went on her 2nd trip to australia she bumped into Atlantis, and thus a best friendship was born! Scotland: scotland is Serenia's eldest big brother and the one who found her, the two countries had a little family drama in the past but after some explaining they came back to be happy siblings. Wales: Wales is Serenia's second edelst big brother, they met when she was found on her land and love eachother dearly. Ireland: Ireland is Serenia's third eldest big brother, they met on the same day and same place as his brothers, the two have a healthy brother/sister bond. Northern Ireland: Northern Ireland is Serenia's other third eldest brother, the twin of Ireland, he and Serenia have a close sibling bond. England: England is her fourth eldest big brother, the two had a little drama that lasted 20 years but after england explained the reason for abandoning her she forgave her brothers. Australia: Australia is Serenia's fifth eldest big brother, the two first met when Serenia went to Australia's country to ask for a ride to her country, at the time Serenia never knew she had siblings. New Zealand: New Zealand is Serenia's sixth eldest brother, he and Serenia have only met for a brief time, but both were happy to have known each other. Sealand: Sealand is Serenia's little brother, he is the one who revealed to Serenia that she has siblings. WY: WY is Serenia's little sister, WY and Serenia met when she traveled to australia. Kugelmugel:Kugelmugel is Serenia's other little brother, the two never had the chance to meet, until he went to the world meeting with his brother sealand, there he met Serenia, the two hit it off very well. Ladonia: Ladonia is Serenia's little brother a little older then sealand. Italy: Italy has been Serenia's best friend since the day they met which was october 4 1601, after a few years he and Serenia got married. the axis: she is on good terms with them. the allies: she is glad to heve joined them and to make friends with them. the 2p's: Serenia is friends with the only a few of the 2p's. 2p Canada: 2p Canada was serenia's lover. Belarus: she is serenia's 1# enemy alng with a few other countries and continents. Pets Kilala: Kilala was a female white wolf cub with a black cresent moon shaped into her fur on her fourhead, when serenia was bombed she, her brother and two snow tiger cubs lost both mothers, Serenia took them all in when she found the babies. when the pictonions attacked her, her brother and the snow cubs were turned into pictonions and were unable to change back sending them to the planet Picto, never to be seen again. Herona:Herona is a white male snow tiger cub who lost his mother in the serenia bombing, the story is the same as Kilalas. Nomura: Nomura is a black male wolf whoes story is the same as his sister Kilala. Sesa: Sesa is a black female snow tiger with a white cresent moon shaped into her fur on her fourhead, her story is the same as her brother, Nomura. Serenicat: Serenicat is part of the nekotalia idea, she has dark brown fur and a purple collar with a blue flower that has a yellow centre, Serenicat was found by Serenia while she was still a kitten, since she is the cat personification of Serenia she lives for as long as Serenia stands. Extra information Serenia can use magic like her brother, England, and her eyes glow an emerald green when she is in full rage,using magic or both, but when her magic is at maximum her hair will grow to floor length. she is part of one of her myths, the one with the angel and the baby apparently she was the baby. she has a few crushes who are her brother england, her half-brother Canada, her 2p! half-brother 2p Canada, the baltic trio Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia, Finland, Norway and Iceland. the crushed changed over time but eventually it sopped until she had a crush on three people. unknow who they are until i get more information from moonlightwolf15, there is no knowldge of who thoes three are.